Playful Kiss
by skittlez-lovee25
Summary: Amy is in love with Shadow since she was a freshman. He's a smart boy and popular, while she doesn't have the best grades and isnt popular. What will happen when he discovers that she likes him. Will everything be a game or will he fall for her?


_**(A/N: Here's a new story. Is based in a Korean drama "Playful Kiss". Hope you guys enjoy it :) And I know I haven't update in a while… I'm sorry about that. Enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the main story. I do NOT own Shadow and Amy they belong to Sega.**_

_**Introduction -Amy Talking- **_

It all started when I was a freshman. I fell in love with Shadow the Hedgehog, he's a tall boy like 6'2, his fur is black with red and his eyes are ruby red, he haves sweet smile and he's smart. The problem is that ever since we met all we do is fight NO matter WHAT, and with him been cold with me is making me fall for him hard.

I'm a senior like him my name Amy Rose. I'm short like 5'4 or 5'3. My fur is pink and my hair is long, I have sparkly green eyes. I'm not so smart because I distract myself very easily; I'm in class 7 while Shadow is in class 1.

I live with my dad, my mom died when I was 5 and my dads always there for me. Were moving to a new house since is more close to the school and my dads restaurant.

I have 3 best friends Ethan (who is a light blue hedgehog with green eyes.) My best friends Lena (who is a light purple hedgehog with blue eyes) and Taylor (who is a yellow hedgehog with pink eyes.) There have always been there for me they helped me with my Shadow problems since we met.

_**Normal POV**_

_**- At school- **_

"Hey Amy!" Lena said running toward Amy.

"Hey? What's up?" Amy asked while Taylor and Ethan appeared behind Lena gasping for air.

"Guess who got a perfect score on the last test?" Lena said smiling at her.

"Let me guess Shadow again?" Amy said smiling as Lena nodded.

"When do you plan do give him the card that confess your love toward him?" Taylor asked her as Amy sighted.

"I'm not going to give him the note, I think that's a bad idea." Amy said as Ethan gave her thumps up. "I got to go to English, se you guys later." Amy said looking at her watch and realizing she was 5 minutes late, so she stared running to her locker.

She unlocked the locker and got her English book she close the locker and she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you going, you idiot." Shadow said looking at her annoyed.

"Why are you always on my way when I'm late?! So you watch were you're going!" Amy sort of yell to him.

"Why? What are you going to do to me uh?" He said looking at her with a smirk, as Amy glare at him.

"Just. Just leave me alone idiot..." Amy said running off to her class.

When she took of a notebook fell out of her hands and Shadow leaned down to get it. It was a little beat up, but still he open it and stared reading it.

_"What the hell? She likes someone who she calls the prince of the forest? This good stuff."_ Shadow though. As an evil smirk came to his mouth.

_**- Lunch Time-**_

"God! Where is my notebook!" Amy said looking through her bag. "No. No it can be lost! In that notebook is my entire life, plans, future, dreams and crush!" Amy said frustrate.

"Hey. Relax your going to find it as soon as possible." Ethan said giving her a quick hug as she sigh.

"I hope so. Hey. What's happening over there?" Amy said looking toward a group of people that where laughing, whispering and looking at her.

"Hey Amy! Do you know the prince of the forest!?" Shadow yelled through the cafeteria. Amy's eyes went wide and they star to get a little tear up.

She got up of her seat with Ethan behind her. She went toward Shadow and grabs the notebook.

"How dare you look through my personal stuffs and read it in front of all these people! Shadow you're the worst person I've ever met, I didn't even know you were going to go this far! I...I hate you!" Amy said.

"Look... The thing is that YOU let the notebook fall. And the second thing, here take this." Shadow said expanding his hand toward her as she took a paper.

"What is this? Where did you found this? I didn't even give this to you…" Amy said looking at the paper that she wrote for him. The paper was corrected with all the bad grammar she had and on top of the paper said D-.

"Um... Lena took out the note from your backpack, cause she knew you will never gave this note to him. She just wanted him to see how you feel, even thought the card doesn't said that." Ethan whispered to her, but Shadow heard every word.

"You What! You like me? First are you dumb or something like that? Second I will never and I mean never will fall in love with stupid girls like you." Shadow said as Amy started to cry.

"Hey at least have some respect for her. You know she has feeling right!?" Ethan said raising his voice. Shadow just looked at him and start walking away.

Amy was out of sight and Ethan just leave her some time alone.

"Amy, please stop running is circles." Lena said, she was sitting outside with Taylor.

"No. I won't stop. Oh by the way, thanks for the card!" Amy yelled while she was running.

"I'm Sorry! I really didn't mean to go this far ok? I though he wouldn't embarrass you like that..." Lena said looking at the floor.

Amy fell on her knees while she was getting closer to the girls. Lena and Taylor went straight to help her.

"I'm ok... Lena I understand what you were doing, and thanks. I just have some 'new steps' for not giving up on him." Amy said smiling to her as they hug each other.

_**-At Amy's new home**_-

"So you like the house?" A white hedgehog with blue eyes asked Amy.

"Yeah, is very big Dad." Amy said with a low voice, but trying her best not to sound sad.

"So how was school today?" Henry ask.

"Oh school, it was good." Amy said smiling toward him.

"Come on I know something happen. Was it Shadow?" Henry asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah... He sort of embarrasses me in front of the whole school." Amy said unpacking a picture of her mom.

"I wish she was here you know? She knows more about this kind drama more than me." Henry said laughing, as Amy laugh a little with him.

After some 20 minutes the doorbell rings. Amy went to answer since her dad was making some food.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Lena!" Amy said opening the door.

"And Taylor and Ethan are here to." Lena said smiling brightly.

"Hey guys. You're just in time for the food. Sit down." Henry said as he put the food by the table and all of them sat down.

"Yes food!" Ethan said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh Henry how do you knew noodles with shrimp are my favorite?" Ethan said with a bright smile as he kept eating. "Oh and it taste awesome. I wish I could be a chef like you." Ethan said while he continues to eat.

"Thank you Ethan. I really wish that Amy will continue with our family restaurant." Henry said looking at Amy as she looked down.

"Hey if you want I could run the family restaurant." Ethan said smiling.

"Ethan!" Amy sort of yell at him.

"What? Is not a bad idea, since you're not going to run the restaurant. The tradition haves to stay." Ethan said as Henry nodded and Amy sighted.

"I'm going to serve some drinks." Amy said standing up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Ethan stop shaking the table!" Taylor said.

"I'm not doing anything I swear!" Ethan said as he's bowl of noodles stared shaking.

"Is an earthquake! Quick everyone go outside!" Henry yelled as they start running outside.

Amy was so shocked that she froze where she was standing and Ethan went running to her took her by the waist and kept running till they where put of the house.

"Everyone outside?! Everyone ok?! The house is strong so everything will be ok." Henry said while he was embarrassing a column.

"Yeah everyone is here." Ethan said while he was hugging Amy, who was still in shock.

"Oh I forgot something that can not be left on that house." Henry said running off to the house.

"DAD! NO PLEASE DON'T GO!" Amy yelled, but he kept going.

2 minutes later the house collapsed and Henry didn't come out.

"Dad...Dad..? DAD!" Amy yelled while she had tears running down her cheeks.

Ethan, Taylor and Lena hugged Amy while she was still crying. In less than 5 minutes the police, paramedics and the fireman's were at the house and the news reporters.

The fireman's kept searching for Henry's body. After some 5 minutes the found Henry under a table hugging a picture frame. They took him out and Amy went running toward him and hug him.

"Don't you dare! To do that again! I...I was about to lose you..." Amy said hugging him.

"But I'm ok. In fact I save this." Henry said showing her the picture of her mom in the hospital holding Amy and him by the side.

"Still... Don't you dare to do that again!" Amy said.

Henry stared to look around and notice that his house was the only one that collapse.

"Are you kidding me! This is the only house that collapse! And I thought it was the strongest one here…" Henry said disappointed.

_**-Somewhere in town-**_

"Honey! That's him! That's Henry! My best friend... And look his house collapse... Do you think he has a place to stay?" A man said as her wife smiled and look at him.

"I don't know, but if they don't have a place we can offer him and he's daughter to stay with us while he finds a place." The lady said as her husband smiled and hug her.

_**-Back to Amy-**_

_**In School.**_

"So, you stayed at a hotel?" Taylor asked Amy as she nodded. "And you're going to stay there till the house gets fix? Isn't that way to much expensive?" Taylor continued asking.

"No I'm not staying there anymore. A friend of dad offer him to stay at he's house." Amy said smiling a bit.

Everyone who walk by them keep staring, whispering and looking at her with sad faces. Lena kept cursing the people and they took of running.

"Can this people get more annoying? First it was the Shadow stuff and now this about the earthquake. People MIND OF YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Lena yelled as everyone run away or slowly walked away. A woman with a camera ran off while taking pictures of Amy.

"Great... Even pictures..." Amy said as she sighted in frustration.

They continue walking toward the school and there was a crowd and someone was talking very loudly. Taylor continued walking toward the crowd and Lena and Amy followed her.

"Please who ever watch yesterday the news and knows Amy Rose, please let's give her some money for her house to get fix, for her dad and her. Have compassion." Ethan was saying as one of his friends held a bucket were people we're dropping money.

Lena went toward Ethan and pulled him behind a column where Taylor and Amy were.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Amy yell at him.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to help you. You know. At least be thankful." Ethan said smiling at Amy as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to help me. Ethan this is to much, some people don't even know who I am." Amy said frustrated.

Ethan went back where he was with Lena and Taylor fallowing him. Amy was still behind a column and she looked at the side and saw Shadow walking toward the crowd, but he ignored the people and continue walking. Amy sighed in relive.

"Hey you Shadow! Why won't you help us? Didn't you saw the news yesterday?" Ethan said to him as Shadow stopped.

"What news? Oh... you mean the house that collapse?" Shadow said.

"Yeah. That one, Amy needs this money for her and her dad." Ethan said.

"Oh Amy... Is this a joke?" Amy said rolling he's eyes.

"No. I'm serious." Ethan said looking at him straight in the eyes. "Just some money, come on dude help her." Ethan said.

Shadow took his wallet out and took out 20$ before he was allowed to drop the money Amy stopped him.

"Stop! I don't need your money." Amy said looking at the floor. "And I mean it." She said. Shadow took back the 20$ and put it back into his wallet and started to walk away.

"And you leave like that! Do you think that just because you're the smartest boy in school with perfect grades can call other people stupid or make them feel less. Some people are smart too you know?!" Amy a yelled at him, he stops walking and turned his face to her.

"What else you want me to do? Is not my fault that I'm smart. Is not my fault that some people won't prove how smart they are. Oh and you didn't want my money, what else do you want?" He asked her.

"I want an apology for yesterday... You know you really hurt me." Amy said looking at him.

"I hurt you? Well I'm sorry for saying the truth about you been stupid and dumb on your studies." He said.

"I'm NOT stupid or dumb! I can prove that my grades will go up!" She said as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Prove it." Shadow said.

"…Prove it? How?" Amy asked him as he rolled his eyes. "Um…In the next period of exams I'll prove that I can have 100 points! And I will also prove that I can get into the special study classroom." Amy said as Shadow look at her.

"Are you sure? Ok. If you do that I would carry you in my back for a whole week in the school or everywhere. If you don't do I prove myself right and you would pay me or bring me lunch."Shadow said, as he expanded his hand toward her, she took it and shake it.

"It's a deal." She said glaring at him, as he smirks and walked away.

"Amy are you sure about this?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah. I will prove him wrong!" Amy said as she entered the school.

_**- In the Car-**_

"So dad, where does you friend lives?" Amy asked her dad.

"Oh he says is a little closer to the school and is the Orange Street and the number of the house is 142." Henry said as Amy nodded.

"So how long have you two been friends?" She asked.

"Wow, since second grade. We use to always be together, play and go to each others house, but when we graduated we took different ways and we lost contact." Henry said.

"Oh. I guess you two we really close friends. How does it feel to go see him again after so long?" She asked him.

"Well I'm exited. I'm even shaking!" He said as Amy laugh.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

"Hey stop here. That's 142? Right?" Amy asked as her dad nodded and parked the car.

"Wow, for what I see your friend is rich." Amy said looking at the big green and white house, which also had a big fence like control access. "Well go to the gate." She said.

Henry got out of the car and went to a speaker and push a button, it rang like 3 times and then someone pick up.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Um yeah Hello, it's me um Henry Rose." He said there was a little pause.

"OH! Yeah, yeah come in!" She said opening the gate. Henry gave thumps up to Amy as she smile and did the same.

Henry turns off the car and Amy and him walked toward the house and open the door.

"Henry! Long time no see!" A black hedgehog with red eyes said as Henry went toward him as they hugged and jump and scream whatever.

"Amy this is my friend Ian." Henry said as Amy brightly smiled at him.

"This is my wife Danielle." Ian said. Danielle was a light red hedgehog with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you! Oh Amy you look so much prettier in person." Danielle said as Amy had a confuse face.

"Oh... Thanks?" Amy said.

"Oh sorry I was the one that took pictures of you today." Danielle said.

"Ah! Now I remember!" Amy said smiling.

"Let me help you with you're stuffs." Ian said.

"No, no is too much and Amy can handle it so don't worry." Henry said as he went outside.

"I'll be right back." Amy said excusing herself.

"I'll send you my older soon okay?! Sweetie! Come downstairs and show those muscles of yours." Danielle said.

_**-Outside Amy & Henry-**_

"Honey there three more bags there can you go get them." Henry said when Amy came outside he was already going inside, she nodded and went to the car.

She took her backpack and a blanket, and then her phones receive a text message from Ethan. She read or out laud.

_"Hope this home where you're staying makes you happy. If it doesn't call me and you know your welcome anytime at my apartment. ;) Love Ethan."_ Amy finished reading it as she rolled her eyes and send a text back.

"Need any help?" A voice came behind her.

"Oh no thanks I got this." Amy said as she pick up two suit cases and when she turned around she gasped and let the suit cases fall.

"YOU! What the Hell are you doing here!" Amy said as the person smirked.

_**(A/N: Yay! First chapter finished! Don't judge my grammar xD So what did you guys think? Chapter 2 will come in a while. Thank you :D R&R)**_


End file.
